


Star Fever

by StarlightMuffin



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightMuffin/pseuds/StarlightMuffin
Summary: Whenever Kira Hiroto got sick he normally just took care of himself, miserable and alone. This time was different though, as Tatsuya wasn't going to let him deal with it alone.aka just your self-indulgent sickfic i guess???
Relationships: Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran & Kira Hiroto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Star Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I still have no idea what I'm doing but I chose to be self-indulgent oops. Who let me write again??

There’s a soft knock at Hiroto’s bedroom door that stirs him awake. He grumbles, turning over and reshifting the multiple blankets around him. Multiple times does this happen, Hiroto refusing to make any effort to try to see who it was that continues to knock on his door. All he does is roll over once more and cover himself more in the blankets around him. Eventually the knocking stops and Hiroto starts to finally doze off once more. 

Normally he’d call out and ask who it is or tell them to leave him alone, but the energy just wasn’t there right now. If it’s the maids they’ll leave him alone eventually. Though they only knock once and poke their heads in before leaving (they’ve learned not to try and clean while he’s  _ in _ the room). The extra knocking was strange, but maybe it was just his imagination. 

Until the knocking happens once more right when he’s about to fall asleep. This time, though, the culprit behind the knocking finally says something. 

“Hiroto? Are you in there?” 

Hiroto just answers with another grumble and shifts on his bed. He recognizes that voice and doesn’t understand why he’s even hearing it on the other side of the door, but if he ignores it it’ll go away, right? Although… why  _ is _ he here… 

Before he can answer the question he hears the door open. He can barely hear the sound of someone entering the room and slowly close the door but it was enough for him to try to shuffle himself out of the pile of blankets enough just to see who it was. When he does manage to poke his head out he sees that it is none other than the Captain of Eisei suddenly standing beside his bed. 

“Wuh...?” It was supposed to have been a whole question, but it was the most Hiroto gets out in the end. 

“You didn’t come to practice today,” Looks like Hiroto didn’t have to voice the whole question as Tatsuya provides the answer anyways. Hiroto blinks at Tatsuya a few times as if trying to comprehend what was said to him before it hit him. 

“Practice? Ah, shit…” Hiroto shifts around enough to reach for his phone to check the time. It was late afternoon, past the time when practice was for their team that day. There were also several missed phone calls from both Tatsuya and his sister, as well as new text messages from various people. With a groan Hiroto puts the phone back down and looks at Tatsuya. At least the movement manages to wake him up a little more. “So I did. But so what? I’ve done it before.” 

In fact he did so many times before and during the Football Frontier. Sure, Tatsuya would sometimes come and find him and tell him to come to practice despite it being a futile effort back then, but never did he come all the way to try and find him in his  _ room _ . 

“You’ve been pretty good at coming to them lately,” Tatsuya explains, “And when you don’t Coach or I usually get a message from you saying you’re not coming. In fact Coach says you told her you’d be there this morning.”

Hiroto searches his memory for any recollection of saying anything to his sister. Ah, that’s right. Hitomiko had someplace to be before practice began, so he told her that he would go there himself so she didn’t have to come back for him. Back then he already wasn’t feeling well, but he wasn’t planning on  _ skipping _ practice. He figured that a quick nap would kick whatever it was out of his system enough to allow him to practice without anyone seeing how ill he felt. So much for that. Whatever he has must’ve hit harder than he thought since the last thing he remembers was gathering blankets and burrowing under them before waking up to the knocks on his door. 

“Doesn’t explain why you came  _ here _ . You could’ve just waited for a response.” Even though he’s gotten better at sending messages when he didn’t feel like going to practice he knows this isn’t the first time he hadn’t sent a message at all. 

“I thought about it, but when Coach said you were ignoring her calls too I said I would go see if you were still at home. She would’ve done so herself but she had something to do after practice,” Hiroto would roll his eyes in response to Tatsuya’s words if his head wasn’t too busy pounding. Tatsuya sees the attempt and sighs, “I’ll be right back.” 

Tatsuya then leaves the bedside. Hiroto doesn’t bother following where he was going and instead plops his head back onto the pillow and closes his eyes. Only a minute or two passes but by the time he hears Tatsuya step back to his bedside he was already dozing back off. 

“Hey, Hiroto,” He can feel Tatsuya nudge him back away. He grumbles and opens his eyes to see that Tatsuya not only came back but even brought a chair back with him to sit in. Why can’t he just go back home and let him be? 

“What do you want now?”

“Say ahh.”

“ _ Huh? _ Why would I--”

Before he can finish asking, Tatsuya sticks a thermometer in his mouth. Hiroto gives him what was possibly the most pathetic attempt as a glare that Tatsuya seems to completely ignore as he fixates on the rising temperature on the meter instead. Once the device beeps he takes it back out and frowns. 

“That high?” Tatsuya puts the thermometer on the bedside before looking at Hiroto with concern. Hiroto ignores Tatsuya and shifts enough to glance to see if it still says the temperature on the screen. 39.5 C. Ah, no wonder why he feels like shit. 

“Hiroto,” Tatsuya catches Hiroto’s attention as he glances up from the device. The urge to shrink into the blankets to avoid the look of concern on Tatsuya’s face was rising. Boy, did he always hate seeing that look on anyone when it came to him. “When did you start feeling ill?”

Hiroto has half a mind not to answer that question and allow this to lead to interrogation, but from the look on Tatsuya’s face that wasn’t going to happen so easily. Without meaning to, he mutters his answer only to receive a deeper frown from Tatsuya. 

“What?” 

“This  _ morning _ .” 

“Then why didn’t you just say you weren’t feeling well to Coach?” The concern on Tatsuya’s only seems to get deeper. Hiroto groans and pulls a blanket over his head so he doesn't have to look any longer. 

“Was just gonna sleep it off then come to practice,” It was muffled from underneath the cover but it was clear enough to where Tatsuya doesn’t have to ask this question a second time. He hears Tatsuya sigh lightly on the other side of the covers. 

“Well, that didn’t go as planned, did it.”

“No  _ shit _ .” He feels miserable sure, but the most frustrating part of it was that he missed practice due to it. If he had to get sick then why couldn’t it have happened  _ after  _ practice. No one would be coming to check on him then. No one ever did besides the occasional maid and Hitomiko when she wasn’t busy doing what Father asks her to do to give him medicine and to make sure he wasn’t dead. With a grumble he buries himself deeper into the covers. “You can leave now. I can take care of myself.

There’s no words in response, just the sound of Tatsuya getting up from the chair and walking out of the room. Hiroto shuffles a little to get comfortable underneath the covers once more. 

_ Good Riddance _ . 

If he didn’t need someone watching over him before he didn’t need someone around now. Before he can think much more of it he dozes off once again. 

Once again he wakes up to the sound of noise. This time it wasn’t the sound of someone knocking on his door, but shuffling around his room. With a groan his hand slides out from underneath the covers and pulls his phone in. The light from the screen stings his eyes as he turns it on to look at the time. 

11pm. Weird. That’s way too late for a maid to be in his room. That, and they know better than to come in to do anything while he’s in the room. Getting ready to muster up enough energy to tell them to get out he shuffles his way out from underneath the pile of blankets and pokes his head out once more. 

Only to realize that it wasn’t a maid that was in the room, but Tatsuya at his desk shuffling a few papers around. 

“Wuh…” Just like before he finds himself unable to form a full sentence to ask what Tatsuya was doing there. It’s enough to catch Tatsuya’s attention though as he turns his head towards the bed. 

“Ah, you’re awake,” Tatsuya puts down the papers he had in his hands before standing from the desk and bringing both himself and the chair back over to Hiroto’s bed. Hiroto stares at him with confusion when he doesn’t actually take a seat, but walks off to get something from Hiroto’s bathroom. 

How long has he been here to be settled at his desk with papers that Hiroto knows isn’t his own. What time did he slip back into the room to make camp there? Most importantly, why  _ was _ he here so late at night. Didn’t he tell him to leave because he can take care of himself? 

Yeah, he’s pretty sure he said those exact words before he fell back asleep. Did Tatsuya not actually leave the room, or did he leave and come back. He was ready to demand answers with whatever energy he had right now when Tatsuya gets back, but before he can even ask one Tatsuya comes back, sets a few things on the night table, picks up the thermometer, and brings it to Hiroto’s mouth. 

“Say ahh.”

Hiroto just clicks his tongue. Tatsuya sighs. 

“Come on, Hiroto. We need to see if that temperature has gone down at all.” Tatsuya keeps the thermometer hovering in front of Hiroto. 

“I thought I told you to--”

That was enough to allow Tatsuya to stick the device in once more. Hiroto once again gives him the best glare that he can, failing still. Tatsuya is once again watching the temperature on the device once again as it goes up. Once it beeps indicating that it was done Tatsuya pulls it out once more and sighs. 

“You haven’t gotten any better. Did you take anything or did you just fall back asleep,” Tatsuya puts the thermometer back onto the night table and turns to wait for an answer. Hiroto turns away from the other boy. That seems to have been enough of an answer because he hears Tatsuya sigh once more. “You’re not going to get any better if you just try to sleep it off.” 

“Why? It’s worked before,” Hiroto turns back to look at Tatsuya and immediately regrets it. That stupid look of concern was there once more. Maybe if he went back under the covers Tatsuya would leave him again. 

Except Tatsuya seems to have been one step ahead of him this time as he goes and moves some of the covers to fully expose Hiroto’s head before he can think about pulling them above it. Hiroto grumbles in protest as Tatsuya ignores him to pour some medicine into a cup. He then holds it out for Hiroto to take. 

“You should really take some. It won’t be good if that fever gets any worse,” Tatsuya says. Hiroto sighs and with some effort manages to sit up just enough to be able to reach for the drink.

“It hasn’t yet,” he retorts, but takes the cup and drinks the medicine within. He tries not to make a face from the weird taste, but the look Tatsuya gives him probably means he failed. Hiroto clicks his tongue and holds the cup out for Tatsuya to take. Tatsuya takes the smaller cup and gives him a glass of water that Hiroto drinks after. Once he manages to drink the whole glass of water he hands that back to Tatsuya to take. The moment he does, Hiroto's head immediately falls back onto the pillow as the elbow that he was using to prop himself gives out underneath him. When was the last time he lacked  _ this _ much energy, he wonders. Tatsuya puts the cup down on the table. 

“No, but it hasn’t gone down either. That can be just as dangerous to your health, you know,” Tatsuya says as he picks up a cloth and damps it with water from a bowl he also brought from the bathroom. Once it is damp enough he gently puts it on Hiroto’s forehead before he has the chance to turn onto his side. Hiroto flinches slightly at the sudden cold touch of the damp cloth. Tatsuya notices and frowns, “Stay still. It’ll help cool you down.” 

“Tch, I know that,” Hiroto closes his eyes for a moment. After the initial touch the cold cloth starts to feel nice on his forehead. After a minute he then hears Tatsuya get up from the chair and opens to see what he was doing.

Tatsuya wasn’t walking away from the bed, but scanning it from top to bottom with a frown. “How many blankets are there?” 

“Uh… Five?” Hiroto wasn’t exactly sure how many blankets he threw onto the bed before burrowing himself underneath them all, but he was fairly certain that was the answer. The moment he answers, Tatsuya's eyes widen before he sighs.. 

“ _ Five? _ ” Tatsuya reaches out to grab the blanket that rests at the top of the pile of blankets, “No wonder why you haven’t gotten better. I’m surprised you haven’t gotten  _ worse _ , Hiroto.”

Hiroto makes an incoherent noise in protest as Tatsuya takes the first blanket off. Then the two blankets underneath it. “I told you I was trying to sleep it off.” 

“Who told you piling on five  _ heavy _ blankets and sleeping is the way to take care of a fever,” Tatsuya dumps the third blanket on the floor besides Hiroto’s bed. After what seems to be the decision to allow the last two blankets to stay Tatsuya takes a seat back in the chair beside the bed. He rubs his temple a little before sighing once more. “Were you even aware you had a fever?.” 

“Shut up. I’ve told you sleeping it off has worked before,” If it wasn’t for the cloth on his forehead he would turn away from the redhead and curl up in his remaining two blankets. The most he can do is just close his eyes and ignore the looks Tatsuya continues to give him. Who gave him the right to nag him like this, anyways? So he might have overdone it on the blankets, but so what. The fever was going to go away eventually.

“Is that what you usually do?” Hiroto only needs to hear the tone in Tatsuya’s voice to know how concerned, and yet tired, he seems. He can avoid the looks, but he can’t avoid the tone, can he. Hiroto opens his eyes to look at the ceiling, but doesn’t comment. Silence falls between the two for a few minutes before Tatsuya moves to get out of the chair. 

“Leaving?” Hiroto asks. “About time--”

“I’m not leaving until the temperature drops,” Tatsuya cuts him off. Hiroto’s glance at him with eyes just wider than usual.

“What?”

“We need to keep it from getting worse, but also it’s concerning that it hasn’t gone down from that temperature either.” Tatsuya says as he leans down to pick up the blankets he dumped on the floor minutes prior. 

“You shoved medicine and water at me, put a wet cloth on my head, and stole my blankets. What more do you need to do?” Hiroto would roll his eyes if he had the energy to. Instead he felt like if he closes his eyes once more he might just drift off to sleep. 

“Taking medicine and putting one cloth on your head isn’t going to suddenly make you better,” Tatsuya sighs as he finishes moving the three blankets to the corner of the room. “I’m not leaving you alone to just try and sleep it off.” 

“The medicine is right there. I can take it myself,” Hiroto mutters. 

“If you planned on taking medicine you would’ve taken it in the first place,” Tatsuya goes and places his hands on the chair. He’s quiet for a minute before he speaks again. “I understand you’re not used to someone being around to help you when you’re sick. But you shouldn’t forget that you’re not alone anymore. If you don’t want to tell anyone else you can at least tell me, but you have not just Eisei, but even members of Inazuma Japan too.”

Hiroto is silent for a moment before he scoffs. “Did you really just give me some cheesy lecture on friendship or some shit?”

“Hiroto--”

“I’m going back to sleep, if that’s alright with you,  _ Captain _ ,” Hiroto cuts Tatsuya off before he can finish. Tatsuya sighs lightly.. 

“That’s fine. If you need anything I’ll be in the room across the hall just send me a text message. Otherwise I’ll come and check on you in a few hours,” Tatsuya says as he picks up the chair to move it back to the desk once more. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Hiroto mutters as he starts to close his eyes. The moment they shut he can feel himself drifting off to sleep. He doesn’t even hear whether or not Tatsuya actually leaves the room. 

He wakes up briefly a few times throughout the morning as Tatsuya comes in to put a new cloth on his head and give him water and medicine if he is awake enough to do so. It’s early afternoon when Hiroto is finally awake again for more than a few minutes. Of course, Tatsuya was there, reading a book at the desk. 

“Ready for your temperature to be taken?” Tatsuya puts a placeholder in his book before closing it and making his way to the bed. Hiroto rolls his eyes at the question but doesn’t make any more of a fuss about it as Tatsuya sticks the device into his mouth once more. A few seconds later he hears the beep and then a sigh of relief from Tatsuya. “It’s gone down. You’re not out of the woods yet, but the medicine and wet cloth seems to be working.” 

“Does this mean I can have my blankets--”

“No.”

Hiroto grins at the immediate answer. “So what are you going to do now? Isn’t there practice today? I don’t think the Captain should be skipping it to be a mother hen.”

“I’ll be leaving in a few minutes. I’ll be back to check on you after practice, though,” Tatsuya sets the thermometer down as he replies. 

Hiroto clicks his tongue. “Of course you will be.” 

Tatsuya simply smiles at the response before scooting the glass of water towards Hiroto. The striker gives him a look before taking the glass and drinking it. Tatsuya nods in approval before he leaves the room, but not before refilling the glass once more. 

Hiroto dozes off a little longer after Tatsuya leaves, but it’s a short nap. With his energy coming back he actually goes through his phone to check all the messages he’s gotten since yesterday when he first fell ill. There weren’t many, just a get well soon and an apology for not being able to stop by to check on him from his sister. There’s also a reminder to thank Tatsuya for his help from her, one that Hiroto just rolls his eyes at. 

Though, if he had to be honest, having Tatsuya around did seem to help. If anything, he didn’t feel so miserable about the whole thing as he normally was in the past. Not as… lonely? 

Before he thinks further about it Hiroto looks through more of his messages. Besides his sister the majority of them were from Haizaki. Looks like Kidou and Mizukamiya decided to pull some stunt on him during practice the other day. Hiroto chuckles before he goes to send a message. 

**[ Hiroto 11:53 AM ]** you deserved it

**[ Haizaki 11:54 AM ]** what the fuck? i sent all that shit yesterday i thought you went and fucking died 

**[ Hiroto 11:55 AM ]** shut up. a god doesn’t die so easily, moron. how the hell did you come to that conclusion. 

**[ Haizaki 11:57 AM** ] you always have your phone on you, idiot. yet you don’t respond for more than twelve hours? what were you doing all that time?

Hiroto doesn’t explain that he was sick the whole time. Despite Tatsuya telling him he didn’t have to go bottling up everything and taking care of himself it’s not like Haizaki needs to know. He’s not nearby and he doesn’t need any stupid, unnecessary, comments on it. So instead he chooses to spend the time coming up with something else for a bit before deciding to turn on some music now that his head wasn’t pounding as much as it was before. 

Eventually he hears a knock on the door while busy browsing the internet. He looks up to see who it was, though he already figures that it was just Tatsuya coming back from practice. It’s about that time, isn’t it. 

As Hiroto expects, Tatsuya pokes his head through the door. “Oh, you’re awake. Feel any better.” 

“Yeah,” Hiroto shuts his phone screen off and sets it back on the table. “How was practice.” 

“The usual. I have a surprise for you,” Tatsuya replies. Right as he says that Hiroto can hear other voices and movement from the other side of the door. Oh, don’t tell him--

“Hiroto! It’s good to see you're getting better!” Saginuma bursts into the room, the moment Tatsuya finishes opening the door. The rest of the Eisei team starts filtering in after him, leaving Hiroto speechless. Reina was even holding flowers then she goes and puts on his dresser while Midorikawa goes and puts a few get well cards beside it. 

“I… What…  _ Huh?”  _ Hiroto tries to come up with the proper words but they just couldn’t form. Tatsuya laughs lightly. 

“It’s what I told you before, isn’t it?”

“Tch. As if I remembered that shitty speech of yours,” Hiroto retorts, even though he actually remembers every word of it. So was this Tatsuya’s way of proving a point? Did he drag him all here to do that?

“Before you ask, they all came on their own,” Tatsuya cuts his thoughts off. Hiroto could only blink in confusion.

“Even if we’ve had… our differences in the past you’re part of the team now,” Suzuno explains, rubbing the back of his neck. “So we all collectively decided to come with Captain to see how you are.” 

“You’re kidding me. You morons really came all the way here to do that?” Hiroto still couldn’t believe a single word he was hearing. 

“Ah, don’t worry. We expected that reaction,” Midorikawa comments. “All bark, no bite, right?” 

Hiroto grumbles at the retort. He’s glad that his face was still flushed from the fever otherwise they could see just how embarrassed he was about this right now. 

“This is a pretty sick room,” Nagumo comments as he looks around, “Looks like there a few things we can do to pass the time.” 

“Wait, what?” Hiroto blinks once again. They’re not just saying hello and  _ leaving _ .

Saginuma laughs at the reaction. “Well we’re here, aren’t we! Come on. Let us entertain you for a bit!” 

“Let’s just try not to be too rowdy,” Tatsuya replies, “He’s still recovering after all. And… only if Hiroto is okay with us being here.”

The group collectively nods their heads in agreement before turning to look at Hiroto. Hiroto looks around at the group before he finally breathes a sigh. 

“Tch, fine. I  _ guess _ you can all stay for a while. Just don't fuck up anything my room.” 

It really did feel better than staying home, alone and miserable, after all. Though next time he can learn without there being some cheesy speech about it.


End file.
